1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical plate, a display apparatus having the same and a method of manufacturing the optical plate, more particularly, an optical plate with improved brightness, a display apparatus having such an optical plate and a method of manufacturing the optical plate with improved brightness.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a thin display apparatus having a liquid crystal panel; however, since the liquid crystal panel is not self-emissive, the liquid crystal display requires a light source. For this purpose, the liquid crystal display includes a back light assembly as the light source supplying light to the liquid crystal panel.
The back light assembly includes a light source for emitting light, and an optical member. The light emitted from the light source passes through the optical member. In certain assemblies, the optical member may enhance the light emitted from the light source, thereby increasing brightness of the light provided to the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, liquid crystal display units have been developed that are thinner, and require less power for optimal operation. New liquid crystal displays that have lower manufacturing costs and improved efficiency are continually being pursued. To meet this need, a back light assembly, which requires fewer light sources, and yet provides sufficient brightness, is provided by embodiments of the present invention.